Día de las Madres
by Ichigo Snape
Summary: One-Shot dedicados a las madres. Ya pasó esa fecha, pero es mejor tarde que nunca
1. Mamá Vampira

—¡Listo!

—¡Te quedó lindo, Marinette!

—Gracias, Tikki

Marinette y Tikki se encontraban en la habitación de la primera terminando el regalo del Día de las Madres, le habían confeccionado un vestido tradicional chino blanco con estampado de flores de duraznos y un hermoso broche para el cabello de esa misma flor.

—Estoy segura que a tu mamá le encantará

—Eso espero, Tikki. Mi mamá siempre es tan buena con nosotros, por eso me gusta darle algo especial en este día, además de su cumpleaños, claro

La pequeña kwami rió ante ese pequeño comentario.

—¡Marinette!

—¡Voy papá! Escóndete Tikki

La pequeña catarina obedeció, ocultándose dentro del saco de su portadora. La chica le dio un último vistazo al vestido que estaba en el maniquí y bajó a buscar a su padre.

—¿Qué opinas, cariño? —preguntó el Sr. Dupain al ver a su hija en los últimos escalones

—¡Papá, todo se ve hermoso y delicioso! ¿Seguro que es por el Día de las Madres? Más bien parece su cumpleaños o aniversario de bodas

La mesa estaba puesta para tres. Había un mantel blanco cubriendo la mesa y en cada lugar un mantel individual rojos con detalles dorados; los platos y los cubiertos acomodados perfectamente, tazas de porcelana chica al igual que la tetera y un pequeño candelabro dorado.

—¿Por qué? ¿A caso exagere un poco? Es que quiero que este día sea especial para tu madre, eso es todo

Marinette sonrió enternecida. Terminó de bajar las escaleras, se acercó a su papá y se puso de puntitas para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Es hermoso, papá. A mamá le encantará, como cada año. Por cierto ¿dónde está? Ella se levanta temprano

—A menos que algo o… alguien haya apagado "accidentalmente" su alarma para así darnos tiempo y preparar todo para sorprenderla

—¡Papá! —exclamó entre risas Marinette

Su papá también se rió, debía reconocer que le costó trabajo apagar la alarma del celular de su esposa sin que ella lo notara.

—Es hora de ir a despertarla, cariño. Ve por el regalo que le hiciste a tu madre y vayamos por ella

Marinette asintió muy feliz. Subió corriendo las escaleras, tropezándose con el último escalón, descolgó el vestido, lo dobló con cuidado, tomó el broche y bajó con cuidado las escaleras; no quería estropear el regalo. Tom esperaba a su hija al pie de la escalera con unos dulces tradicionales chinos con forma de melocotón. Una vez que los dos estuvieron listos, fueron a la habitación del matrimonio Dupain-Cheng a despertar a Sabine.

Entraron a la habitación con cuidado de no hacer ruido, algo que le costó trabajo a Marinette. Se acercaron a la cama y quitaron con cuidado la sábana, pero se sorprendieron de no ver a la mujer en la cama. Padre e hija se miraron preocupados, se suponía que debía de seguir dormida.

—Buenos días, mis amores

Marinette y Tom brincaron del susto a tal grado de casi tirar los regalos. Ambos voltearon y vieron a Sabine de pie en la puerta de baño con una bata blanca de baño y secándose el cabello con una toalla del mismo color.

—¡Mamá/cariño! ¡Feliz Día de las Madres!

—¡Oh, Marinette! ¡Tom! Muchas gracias

La familia Dupain-Cheng se abrazó con mucho amor. Se separaron y padre e hija le tendieron sus regalos a Sabine. La mujer dejó sobre la cama y recibió encantada los regalos.

—Marinette, que hermoso vestido

—Qué bueno que te gusto, mamá

—Sabes que todo lo que confeccionas me encanta, hija

—Sin mencionar que es una ventaja para mí. Desde que empezaste a interesarte por la moda y a diseñar ropa para los tres me he ahorrado mucho dinero en eso.

—¡Papá/Tom! —exclamaron entre risas Marinette y Sabine

El hombre también se rió a la vez que se pasaba una mano por el cuello. Marinette y su papá salieron de la habitación para que Sabine de arreglara.

—¡Marinette, es precioso! —exclamó emocionada la Sra. Dupain-Cheng al entrar a la cocina, usando el vestido y el broche que su hija le acababa de dar

—Qué bueno que te gusto, mamá —contestó feliz la chica

—Y Tom, los dulces están exquisitos

—Los mejores dulces para la esposa más dulce de Paris. Y supongo que habrás guardado algunos para compartirlos después con Marinette y conmigo

—Como cada año

Marinette sonrió y fue a abrazar a su mamá, seguida por su papá. No podía pedir una familia mejor.

=====MLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCN=====

—¿Qué es el Día de las Madres? —preguntó Plaga a Adrien al ver las noticias de la mañana

El chico se tensó al escuchar la pregunta. Estaba por contestarle cuando escuchó las noticias al momento de que el kwami cambió de canal.

—_No se distraiga, son las noticias. Soy Nadja Chamack y hoy…_

—_¡Hoy es el Día de las Mamis!_

—_¡Manon! ¿Qué haces aquí? Estamos en vivo, no puedes…_

—_Sí, sí puedo. Le pedí permiso a tu jefa y me dijo que sí _

_La reportera miró sobre la cámara y su expresión de enojo pasó a uno de sorpresa. Miró a su hija y negó con la cabeza, pero con una sonrisa._

—_Está bien, Manon. Continúa_

_La pequeña se paró ante la cámara, carraspeó y tomó el portapapeles de su mamá para parecer más a una reportera, a lo cual Nadja sonrió con ternura._

—_En las noticias de hoy, este día es el Día de las Madres y por orden del alcalde, todos los niños y niñas deben darles muchos abrazos y besos a sus mamis este día, también los adultos que todavía tienen a las suyas. Por eso estoy tomando el lugar de mi mami, para que no tenga que trabajar mucho y pueda disfrutar su día. —Del bolsillo de su overol sacó una pequeña rosa rosa, una tarjeta y un chocolate y se los dio a Nadja—. Felicidades en tu día, mami_

_En estudio se escuchó de fondo un coro de Ow. Nadja aceptó los regalos de su hija y la abrazó._

—_Muchas gracias, Manon —le dio un beso en la frente a su hija y volvió su atención a la cámara—. En este día el alcalde, André Bourgeois, organizó un gran evento para las madres de París en Le Grand Palais…_

Plaga apagó la televisión, pero ya era tarde. Adrien ya había escuchado todo.

—Adrien…

—Entra, Plaga. Se hace tarde

El pequeño gato negro notó la tristeza en la voz de su portador. Con pesar, muy raro en él, se comió el pedazo de camembert que tenía en sus patitas y obedeció al chico. Adrien se acomodó la camisa, donde se ocultó su kwami, y caminó hacia la salida, no sin antes mirar la fotografía de su madre que estaba junto a su cama. La miró con tristeza y salió de su habitación. Bajó las largas escaleras de la mansión de camino a la salida.

—Adrien —el chico se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Nathalie llamándolo—, debido al evento de hoy, y que el alcalde Bourgeois invitó personalmente a tu padre, se cancelaron tus clases de hoy y la sesión de fotos. Puedes hacer lo que quieras en tu habitación hasta que sea hora de que te alistes para el evento.

—Está bien, gracias Nathalie —agradeció sin ánimo el chico

Volvió sobre sus pasos de regreso a su habitación, sin darse cuenta de la expresión triste de la asistente de su padre. En cuanto escuchó la puerta cerrarse, Nathalie fue al estudio de Gabriel Agreste y, como supuso, lo encontró observando el cuadro de su esposa, Emilie.

—Señor, creo que no debió aceptar la invitación del alcalde Bourgeois…

—Lo dices porque Adrien se lo pasará mal debido a que Emilie no está con nosotros ¿cierto?

—Sí, señor

—A mí también me duele, pero en el evento estará Audrey y quiere que hablemos de trabajo mientras tanto. Adrien podrá divertirse con la Srta. Bourgeois y sus amigos y tratar de olvidar el asunto

Nathalie bajó la cabeza sin decir nada más.

Adrien dejó salir a Plaga, le dio un pedazo de camembert, se dejó caer en la silla frente a su escrito y miró con tristeza la fotografía de su madre. Plaga miraba preocupado a su portador, no sabía qué hacer o decir para que se sintiera mejor; se comió de un bocado el queso y se acercó al chico.

—Adrien…

—Lo que sea que quieras decirme o tengas pensado hacer, no estoy de humor, Plaga. Por favor déjame solo

El kwami bajó las orejitas en señal de tristeza.

—Está bien, como quieras. Sabes que si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme

Para sorpresa de Adrien, Plaga lo abrazo, recargándose en su mejilla izquierda, y voló hacia el librero donde tenía revistas de queso. El chico miró sorprendido a su kwami, no era común que hiciera eso, pero le agradecía y alegraba que se preocupara por él.

=====MLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCN=====

El evento del Día de las Madres comenzó. Todos en Paris estaban felices, no había persona en la ciudad que no estuviera en compañía de su mamá.

—Amigo, intenta animarte por favor

—Lo siento, Nino. En verdad lo intento

Los Agreste llegaron al Le Grand Palais, siendo recibidos por la familia Bourgeois. Gabriel se fue con el matrimonio mientras que Chloé arrastraba a Adrien por el lugar y le hablaba de los múltiples contactos de gente importante y celebridades que sus padres conocían. Lo bueno es que se toparon con Nino. Adrien se disculpó con la rubia y se fue con su mejor amigo a pasar el rato, pero al verlo a él y a su hermanito, Chris, felices con su mamá no pudo evitar entristecerse.

—Nino, creo que es mejor que me vaya

—¿Por qué? ¿No la estás pasando bien?

—¡Claro que sí! Tú y tu familia son muy amables conmigo, pero me siento fuera de lugar y al verlos a todos juntos con sus mamás…

—Lo entiendo, hermano. ¿Seguro que estarás bien?

—Claro que sí, amigo

—De acuerdo. Entonces los vemos después, Adrien

—Sí, Nino

El rubio se despidió de la familia de su mejor amigo y empezó a caminar por todo el lugar.

Mamás, mamás… todo el ambiente era de ellas. Recordaba que en esas fechas siempre se divertía con su mamá y con su padre le preparaban algo especial… pero desde que desapareció, la luz que solía haber en la mansión Agreste desapareció.

—¡Adrien! —exclamó Plaga

El chico levantó la miraba y se asustó al ver una mariposa acercarse a él. Retrocedió asustado, pero al hacerlo se tropezó y cayó de espaldas. La mariposa se le acercó y se posó en su cabeza, pero no pasó nada. Adrien levantó la miraba, acercó una mano a la mariposa, la cual se posó en sus nudillos. La miró y suspiró aliviado al ver que era una mariposa normal y no un akuma.

—Falsa alarma —dijo aliviado el kwami

—Sí, qué bien…

Entonces Adrien se dio cuenta, si se dejaba llevar por la tristeza Hawk Moth podría akumatizarlo y eso no podía ser, él era el superhéroe Chat Noir y no podía permitir que eso sucediera.

—¿Adrien?

El aludido levantó la miraba y se encontró con unos hermosos ojos azules, al principio creyó que era Ladybug, pero miro mejor a la persona y la reconoció.

—¿Marinette?

La chica le tendió una mano y el chico la aceptó con una sonrisa. Adrien se levantó y vio que detrás de ella venían sus padres.

—Buenos días, señores Dupain-Cheng

—Buenos días, Adrien —saludó Tom

—Hola Adrien. ¿Vienes solo? —preguntó Sabine

—No, vengo con mi padre y Nathalie. Ellos están…

—Aquí estás, Adrien

Todos voltearon al escuchar la voz y vieron al Sr. Agreste acercárseles acompañado del matrimonio Bourgeois.

—Veo que la estás pasando bien con tus amigos. —dijo Gabriel—. Es un gusto volverla a ver, Srta. Marinette

—Lo mismo digo, Sr. Agreste. —contestó la chica—. Ellos son mis padres: Tom y Sabine Dupain-Cheng

—Mucho gusto —saludó Tom

—Es un placer. Marinette se inspira con su trabajo cuando diseña —dijo Sabine

—Gracias por el alago. —dijo Gabriel—. Ya he visto su trabajo y puedo decir que tiene una visión. Y por lo que veo está usando una de las creaciones de su hija

—Sí, es un regalo por...

—Sí, claro. Un excelente trabajo de la chica Marinette —interrumpió Audrey Bourgeois con desdén—. Pueden decir que tiene un gran talento para la moda y todo eso, pero cuando se le presenta una oportunidad de mejorar y ser reconocida en esta industria no sabe aprovecharla.

Los Dupain-Cheng, sobretodo Marinette, miraron molestos a la mujer, al parecer aún no superaba de que la chica rechazara su oferta de irse con ella a Nueva York, además de que le habló mal a Audrey y Chloé a pesar de que fue para que las dos se dieran cuenta de que son muy parecidas.

—Apreciamos de que le haya ofrecido esa oportunidad a nuestra hija —dijo Sabine—. Pero si Marinette no quería ir, entonces no había que obligarla

—Los padres pueden obligar a sus hijos a hacer lo que ellos quieren. Además de que es una pequeña descarada que rechazó la oportunidad de su vida, oportunidad que muchas chicas con el mismo talento que ella morirían por tener.

—¡Oiga, no le hable así a mi hija! —reclamó Tom

—¡Usted no me hable de ese modo! ¿Quién se cree que es?

Tom iba a contestar, pero se detuvo al sentir la mano de su esposa sobre su pecho, dándole a entender que no valía la pena discutir con esa mujer.

—Será mejor irnos, Tom. Marinette, vámonos

—Está bien, mamá

—¿En serio creen que los dejaré irse así tan fácilmente después de haberme faltado al respeto? ¡André, quiero que expulses a estas personas de Paris para siempre!

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamaron sorprendidos los presentes, menos Gabriel.

El Sr. Agreste miraba indiferente la discusión, pero por dentro lo estaba disfrutando, teniendo el presentimiento de que de Audrey Bourgeois provocaría una akumatización.

—Audrey, querida. Estas exagerando…

—¿Cómo que exagerando? ¡Se supone que eres el alcalde de París ¿no?! ¡Así que tienes el poder de hacerlo…!

—Sé que quieres a Chloé por ser la única amiga que tuviste de pequeño, pero debes admitir que sacó de su madre lo loca y mandona —susurró Marinette a Adrien sin que los adultos lo notaran

—Sí, lo sé —contestó Adrien igual en un susurro

—Sra. Bourgeois, por favor cálmese —pidió Sabine a la rubia—. Lo que le está pidiendo a su esposo es demasiado, además de que eso sería abuso de poder…

—¡Usted no se meta en esto! —gritó Audrey a Sabine y después se volvió a su esposo—. ¡André! Si no vas a expulsar a esta familia, al menos deporta a esta mujer

—¿¡Qué!?

—Pero Audrey ¿por qué?

—¡Porque ella no es parisina y no me interesa que esté casada con uno! ¡Que regrese al templo chino de donde salió!

—¡Oiga señora, su problema es conmigo! —intervino Marinette—. ¡No tiene derecho de hablarle así a mi mamá ni a nadie más!

—¡Y tú no tienes el derecho de hablarme así!

Audrey se acercó a Marinette y la empujó haciendo que cayera al suelo de espaldas.

—¡Marinette! —exclamaron preocupados sus padres y Adrien

Gabriel sintió su Miraculous activarse, tenía que aprovechar esa oportunidad.

—Adrien, vámonos

—Pero padre…

—Esta situación no nos incumbe. Vámonos

Adrien miró a su padre y luego a los Dupain-Cheng, se sentía mal por no poder hacer nada, así que con pesar —y apretando los puños con fuerza por la impotencia— siguió a su padre.

—Busca a Nathalie y a tu guardaespaldas y diles que te regresen a casa, yo me quedaré unos minutos más

—Sí, padre

Adrien se fue y en cuanto Gabriel lo perdió de vista, fue a una bodega desocupada y liberó a Nooroo.

—Realmente apreció a las mujeres Bourgeois, me facilitan el trabajo —dijo Gabriel a su kwami—. **¡Nooroo, alas oscuras elévense!** —y se transformó en Hawk Moth—. Puedo sentirlo, la furia de una madre que ve a sus hijos en peligro y el no poder hacer nada. ¡Me encanta! —extendió una mano y una mariposa blanca se posó en está, la cubrió con la otra haciendo que absorbiera energía negativa y al abrir su mano la mariposa se volvió negra y voló de su mano—. Vuela, mi malvado akuma ¡y oscurece el corazón de esa madre!

La mariposa salió de la bodega y voló hacia donde estaban los Dupain-Cheng y los Bourgeois.

Tom y Sabine ayudaron a Marinette a levantarse. Los Dupain-Cheng estaban por irse, pero antes de que se dieran cuenta, el akuma se acercó a Sabine y se fundió en su broche de flor de durazno. Al ver a la mujer quieta en su lugar, Tom y Marinette se preocuparon.

—¿Mamá?

—¿Cariño? ¿Estás bien?

Sabine levantó la cabeza y en su rostro apareció el símbolo de una mariposa morada.

—Mamá Vampira, yo soy Hawk Moth. Han insultado y maltratado a tu hija enfrente de ti y eso es algo imperdonable. Y más tratándose de una mujer que también es madre, pero no se porta como tal. Por eso, te doy el poder de convertir a las madres en tus sirvientas. ¡Enséñales a ser las mejores matriarcas del mundo! A cambio, me traerás los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir.

—Les mostraré cómo debe ser una buena madre —contestó Sabine y fue envuelta en una energía negra y morada.

Tom y Marinette retrocedieron con horror al ver a la mujer convertirse en una supervillana. La energía desapareció mostrando a la nueva víctima de Hawk Moth, su vestido tradicional chino ahora negro por completo con los bordes de color rojo al igual que sus zapatillas. Su piel era pálida, sus labios rojos y sobresalían los colmillos y su cabello negro azabache. Sus ojos ya no eran grises sino dorados y el broche de flor de durazno ahora era una rosa roja con espinas.

—¡Oh no, Sabine!

—Ya no soy Sabine. Ahora soy Mamá Vampira…

—Oh… que aterrador. Una supervillana de Hawk Moth —dijo con burla Audrey

Mamá Vampira gruñó ante la insolencia de la mujer. Saltó sobre su familia y aterrizó detrás de Audrey y le mordió el cuello.

—¡Cariño! —exclamó el alcalde

La villana soltó a su víctima. Audrey fue envuelta en un humo rojo y negro; al desaparecer, la mujer ahora tenía apariencia vampírica: su ropa negra, sus zapatos y guantes rojos, su cabello rubio ahora era negro. Su piel se volvió pálida y labios rojos.

Las personas que estaban cerca al ver lo que sucedía gritaron de horror y se desató el pánico. A causa del alboroto de la gente, Marinette se separó de su padre y fue a ocultarse para transformarse. Antes de salir de Le Grand Palais, Mama Vampira arrojó un rayo al cielo de París y el sol fue oculto por unas densas nubes negras, impidieron el paso a cualquier rayo del sol sobre la ciudad.

—¡Hawk Moth cada vez se pasa de la raya al akumatizar a mi familia! —exclamó molesta la chica

—Y eso que no sabe que eres Ladybug —comentó Tikki

—**¡Tikki, motas! **—y se transformó en Ladybug

=====MLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCN=====

El auto de los Agreste estaba a dos calles de su mansión. Nathalie estaba trabajando en su Tablet, Adrien miraba triste por la ventana y el guardaespaldas esperaba a que el semáforo cambiara a verde mientras escuchaba la radio. La música se interrumpió por las noticias.

—_Interrumpimos esta transmisión para traerles las últimas noticias. _—Adrien encendió la pantalla que estaba en la cabecera del asiento del piloto y el chico vio a Nadja Chamack trasmitir afuera de Le Grand Palais—. _Una nueva supervillana apareció durante el evento del día de las madres, aquí en Le Grand Palais y está convirtiendo a todas las madres en vampiras… ¡Ah! _—en media transmisión, Mamá Vampira apareció y transformó a la reportera_—. Y ahora los dejo con un mensaje de la mejor mamá del mundo ¡Mamá Vampira!_

—_¡Ladybug! ¡Chat Noir! Para que los dos hagan tantas travesuras, jugando a los héroes y todo eso, es porque no han tenido una buena madre que los eduque como se debe _—dijo Mamá Vampira a la cámara—_. ¡Entréguenme sus Miraculous si no quieren que sus madres corran peligro! Aunque ya lo están por los hijos "heroicos" que tienen._ —y la transmisión se cortó.

Adrien se preocupó y miró disimuladamente a Nathalie. Llegaron a la mansión y la mujer ordenó al chico que fuera a su habitación a resguardarse. Envió al guardaespaldas a cuidarlo, pero Adrien lo rechazó y le insistió en que protegiera a Nathalie.

—¿Por qué quieres que me proteja? —preguntó la mujer

—¡Ya perdí a mi madre, no quiero perder a otra! —exclamó Adrien

Nathalie no pudo ocultar el asombro que esas palabras le causaron. Adrien le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Estaré bien mientras permanezca en mi habitación —dijo al chico a la mujer y después se volvió hacia su guardaespaldas—. Por favor, cuídala bien

El hombretón solamente gruñó con afirmación y llevó a la mujer a su habitación.

Adrien corrió rápido a la suya, cerró con llave y dejo salir a Plaga.

—No es por sonar cruel, sino que lo digo de corazón. Qué bueno que tu mamá no está aquí, así no corre peligro por culpa de la supervillana en turno —comentó Plaga.

—Preferiría tenerla aquí conmigo y protegerla que no tenerla —contestó Adrien—. Por eso no puedo dejar que nada malo le pase a Nathalie. **¡Plaga, las garras!** —y se transformó en Chat Noir

Abrió la ventana de su habitación y salió de la mansión.

Estaba a medio camino del Le Grand Palais, cuando escuchó un grito y vio a una persona vestida totalmente de rojo volar por los aires. Saltó hacia ella y la atrapó al estilo princesa.

—Sí que te encanta caer en mis brazos, Mi Lady. ¿No será una señal de que me amas?

—Tampoco exageres, gatito —contestó Ladybug con una sonrisa, siguiéndole el juego a su compañero y se soltó del agarre—. Pero siempre es bueno ver que eres oportuno

Ladybug se acercó a la orilla del edificio donde estaban y miró hacia la calle, Chat Noir hizo lo mismo.

—¿Dónde crees que este esa mujer vampiro, Mi Lady?

—No lo sé. Ya se vengó de la persona que causó su akumatización, así que lo más obvio es que irá detrás de nosotros, pero ni idea de qué está planeando.

—¿Sabes quién es la víctima?

Chat Noir vio que el semblante de Ladybug se puso serio y se preocupó, al parecer era alguien a quien la heroína conocía.

—Sabine Cheng

—¿Qué? ¿La mamá de Marinette?

—¿La conoces?

Obviamente la heroína sabía la respuesta, pero también por obvias razones no podía decir nada más.

—Sí, uh… —en eso el héroe se puso nervioso y empezó a juguetear con sus dedos índices—. ¿Recuerdas esa vez de Papá Lobo, que fue el Sr. Dupain quien acabó akumatizado?

—Sí

—Bueno… esa vez fue mi culpa porque rechace a su hija, Marinette, quien se me declaró. Cuando regresé a la casa para rescatarla tuve la oportunidad de hablar con ella y es una persona sumamente gentil. Se nota que es una excelente mamá

Ladybug sonrió ante el comentario. Estaba de acuerdo con su compañero, su mamá era la mejor.

Mientras los héroes hablaban, por detrás se les iban acercando tres vampiras. De no ser por el oído felino de Chat Noir no habrían podido esquivar la emboscada. El héroe tomó a su compañera de la cintura y la apartó de la mira. Los héroes se incorporaron y vieron que los atacaron las mamás de Alya, Luka y Kagami. Ladybug y Chat Noir no tuvieron problemas en derrotarlas, pero enseguida aparecieron más vampiras, por lo que los héroes tuvieron que emprender la retirada.

—¿Qué vamos hacer? —preguntó Chat Noir mientras corrían—. No encontramos a Mamá Vampira y tenemos detrás de nosotros a su ejército.

—Estoy en eso —contestó Ladybug

Los héroes siguieron corriendo con las vampiras todavía siguiéndolos. Tenían que quitárselas de encima primero para poder buscar a la villana. Lo único que se les ocurría era el sol, pero Mamá Vampira hizo que el cielo se nublara. Entonces Ladybug recordó otro método para derrotar a un vampiro.

—¡Ya sé que hacer! —exclamó la catarina—. ¡Sígueme!

Los héroes bajaron a la calle y Ladybug llevó a Chat Noir y a las vampiras a un mini mercado. En las cajas que se encontraban afuera del local —y para suerte de los héroes— había una de ajos. Al ver los vegetales, Chat Noir entendió el plan de su compañera.

Ladybug golpeó la madera de la caja con su yoyo tirando los ajos y Chat Noir se las arrojó a las vampiras golpeándolas como si fueran pelotas de béisbol y dándoles de lleno en la cara. Las vampiras retrocedieron por el olor y huyeron.

—Bien pensado, Bugaboo. Podrías ser una excelente caza vampiros

—No soy mucho de películas de horror, pero el cómo luchar contra vampiros ya es cultura general. Ahora que nos las quitamos de encima, hay que buscar a Mamá Vampira

—Pero aún no sabemos dónde podría estar. ¿Cómo la encontraremos?

Ladybug se tocó la barbilla en señal de estar pensando. Levantó la cabeza y vio saltando sobre los edificios a más vampiras, pero estas no los notaron por lo que siguieron su camino.

—Vamos a seguirlas —indicó Ladybug—, podrían llevarnos hasta Mamá Vampira

La catarina fue tras ellas, seguida de cerca por el felino, manteniendo una distancia prudente para que no se dieran cuenta de ellos. Siguieron a las vampiras hasta la Catedral de Notre Dame. Las vampiras entraron a la iglesia por una de las torres del campanario y los héroes hicieron lo mismo.

No vieron a las vampiras por ningún lado, así que caminaron por el lugar con cautela. Al no encontrarlas en ninguna de las torres, fueron a las escaleras del campanario para bajar a la catedral, con armas en mano por cualquier cosa.

Antes de salir a la iglesia, Ladybug abrió un poco la puerta y se asomó. Al no ver al enemigo, abrió totalmente la puerta y salieron. Solo dieron unos pasos cuando se escuchó ruido a su alrededor; levantaron las armas y se pusieron en guardia. Se escuchó el sonido del cristal rompiéndose, levantaron la mirada y vieron que por los vitrales entraron las vampiras y se abalanzaron contra ellos.

Ladybug y Chat Noir se defendieron y corrieron al pasillo central de la catedral.

—Bienvenidos, superhéroes —Ambos miraron hacia el altar y cerca de ahí estaba de pie la villana a unos pasos del altar, dándoles la espalda.

Mamá Vampira estaba de rodillas, se puso de pie y se volvió hacia los héroes. Al momento de voltear, Ladybug se percató del broche en su cabello: ya no era de flor de durazno ahora era una rosa roja y eso le dio una idea.

—Chat Noir, el akuma debe de estar en el broche de su cabello —susurró Ladybug a su compañero

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó el felino, también en susurros

—Eh… me encontré a Marinette y me dijo que le había regalado a su mamá un broche de flor de durazno, pero ahora que lo vi ya no tiene esa apariencia por lo que supuse que sería el objeto akumatizado

—Podría ser

—Si ya dejaron de murmurar entre ustedes —los héroes volvieron su atención hacia la villana—. Entréguenme sus Miraculous, niños

—¡Sra. Dupain-Cheng, no deje que Hawk Moth la controle! —exclamó Chat Noir—. ¡Tuve la oportunidad de hablar con usted una vez y es la persona más bondadosa que conozco! ¡Sé que incluso usted puede enojarse, pero hacerle daño a la gente no resolverá nada y lo único que provocará es lastimar a su familia!

—Chat Noir —susurró Ladybug impresionada por las palabras de su compañero

—¡Exacto! —exclamó Mamá Vampira—. ¡Hago todo esto para proteger a mi familia y Hawk Moth me dio el poder para hacerlo! —con un además de las manos, ordenó a sus vampiras atacar a los héroes

Ladybug y Chat Noir esquivaban los ataques a la vez que buscaban un modo de atacar a la supervillana y poder capturar su akuma.

—**¡Amuleto Encantado!** —exclamó Ladybug invocando su poder, el cual le dio una caja de madera estilo oriental—. ¿Qué es esto? —se preguntó la heroína. Abrió la caja y vio que dentro había unos papeles rectangulares con inscripciones orientales—. ¿Que se supone que hare con esto?

Chat Noir se acercó a su compañera para ver que le había dado su poder. La primera impresión al verlos fue la misma que la de su compañera al no saber qué era, pero de pronto un recuerdo apareció en su cabeza: La primera vez que visitó la casa de Kagami la chica le había mostrado algo así y le había explicado que era y cómo se usaban.

—Son pergaminos de protección —dijo Chat Noir

—¿Qué cosa?

—Una amiga me los mostró. Se supone que son para alameda espíritus malignos o algo así. Hay algunos casos en los cuales para "aumentar" el poder de protección se utiliza el Kuji-in

—¿Ku… qué?

—Kuji-in o 'sellos de nueve sílabas' hacen referencia a un conjunto de símbolos utilizados como forma de meditación budista. En la práctica, los kuji-in simbolizan todas las fuerzas del universo y su unión contra el mal; por esto, a menudo la gente lo utiliza como protección

—¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso?

—Ya deberías saber que soy una persona culta, Bugaboo

Ladybug iba a responderle, pero de repente una de las vampiras los atacó. Los héroes lograron esquivarla, pero al hacerlo chocaron contra una pila bautismal, tirando el agua bendita y uno de los pergaminos cayó en el agua. La vampira que los atacó pisó el pergamino y sintió dolor en su pie, pero este no tenía un mal aspecto, sino que parecía que estaba volviendo a la normalidad. Al ver eso, Chat Noir tomó uno de los pergaminos de la caja y sosteniéndolo con fuerza empezó a hacer unas señas complicadas con las manos a la vez que recitaba unas palabras.

—Rin, pyō, tō, sha, kai, jin, retsu, zai, zen. Akuryō Taisan!

Con esa última exclamación, el felino le arrojó el pergamino a la vampira donde la villana la mordió y poco a poco regresó a la normalidad.

—¡Increíble, funcionó! —exclamó Ladybug—. ¡Muy buen trabajo, gatito! ¿Crees que puedas encargarte de las demás?

—Claro que sí, Mi Lady —contestó Chat Noir

La heroína le pasó la caja con los pergaminos a su compañero y entre los dos lograron derrotar a las vampiras, regresándolas a la normalidad Ladybug distrayéndolas y Chat Noir eliminando el poder maligno con los pergaminos. Las víctimas del Mamá Vampira evacuaron la catedral, dejando solos a los héroes y la villana.

—¡Ahora solo somos tú y nosotros, Mamá Vampira! —exclamó Ladybug

—¡Y tenemos un pergamino solo para ti! —exclamó Chat Noir, mostrando el papel

Mamá Vampira gruñó al verse superada. Corrió hacia el campanario y los héroes fueron tras ella. Al llegar no vieron a la villana, tomaron sus armas y entraron con cautela.

—Me siento el jorobado de Notre Dame —comentó Chat Noir

—No es momento de hacer referencias, gatito —contestó Ladybug

La heroína buscó más adentro del lugar mientras que el felino salía y revisaba con cautela las gárgolas por si la villana se escondía detrás de alguna de estas. Ladybug estaba cerca de la campana principal, revisó su interior y no vio nada, estaba por irse a revisar la otras cuando sintió movimiento detrás de ella. Actuó lo más tranquila que pudo y se alejó de la campana; en ese momento Mamá Vampira saltó de la campana y se abalanzó sobre la heroína.

Ladybug la atacó con su yoyo, pero Mamá Vampira esquivo el ataque. Fue un combate cuerpo a cuerpo y aun teniendo la catarina como ventaja el tener su arma no fue suficiente para someter a su rival. En un movimiento rápido, la villana desarmó a la heroína y la derribó, inmovilizándola al sujetarla de las muñecas con una mano.

—¡Ahora Mamá Vampira! ¡Toma su Miraculous, los aretes! —ordenó Hawk Moth a la villana

Está sujeto más fuerte a Ladybug y acercó una mano hacia su arete izquierdo para quitárselo.

—Akuryō Taisan!

Al escuchar eso, Mamá Vampira levantó la mirada y en ese momento el pergamino de protección que le quedaba a Chat Noir tocó su frente. La villana soltó a Ladybug y con ambas manos trato de quitarse el papel, pero no pudo. De una patada la catarina se quitó a su oponente de encima. Chat Noir se acercó por detrás a la villana.

—**¡Gataclismo!** —invocó Chat Noir su poder

Cuando Mamá Vampira llegó hasta donde se encontraba el héroe, Chat Noir tocó con dos dedos el broche de rosa roja, este se corrosió y rompió, liberando el akuma.

—No más maldades para ti, pequeño akuma —dijo Ladybug, abriendo su yoyo y haciéndolo girar—. ¡Es hora de terminar con la maldad! —lanzó su yoyo y atrapó al bicho—. ¡Te tengo! —abrió el yoyo y salió el akuma purificado—. Adiós mariposita. **¡Miraculous Ladybug!** —exclamó lanzando al aire la caja oriental.

Está brillo y aparecieron miles de catarinas reparando los daños en la catedral, las mamás que fueron transformadas y que estuvieron deambulando por la ciudad volvieron a la normalidad y el cielo de París volvió a estar despejado y con el sol brillando.

Mamá Vampira cayó de rodillas y volvió a ser Sabine Dupain-Cheng. Chat Noir le tendió el puño a Ladybug para chocarlos, pero ella lo ignoró y fue rápidamente hacia la mujer para ayudarla.

—¿Estás bien ma… Madame Dupain-Cheng? —preguntó la catarina, hincándose junto a la mujer.

—¿Ladybug? Sí, estoy bien —contestó Sabine—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?

—En el campanario de Notre Dame y fue akumatizada

—¡Oh Dios mío! Entonces, lastime a gente inocente…

—No fue su culpa —dijo a Chat Noir acercándose a las mujeres—. Hawk Moth se aprovecha de cualquier sentimiento negativo para manipular a las personas. Por favor no se sienta mal por eso

—Gracias Chat Noir y Ladybug

El miraculous de la heroína sonó, le pidió a su compañero que la llevara de vuelta con su familia y el héroe aceptó con gusto.

=====MLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCN=====

—**Alas oscuras caigan **—dijo Hawk Moth y se destransformó

Ordenó a Nooroo que revisará que no hubiera nadie cerca para poder salir. Una vez que el pequeño kwami vio el camino libre, volvió a ocultarse en el saco de su portador y Gabriel salió de la bodega.

Observó el lugar, todo estaba volvieron a la calma. Salió de Le Grand Palais y vio que afuera lo esperaban Nathalie y el guardaespaldas de Adrien. Entró al vehículo, seguido por su asistente, sintió el hombretón y los tres se fueron a la mansión Agreste.

—¿Dónde está Adrien?

—A salvo en su habitación, señor

—Excelente

Chat Noir entró por la ventana a su habitación y suspiro de alivio al ver que llegó antes que los adultos.

—**Garras fuera** —dijo el héroe y se destransformó

—Qué día y más para ti porque tuviste que luchar contra tu suegra —comentó Plaga, yendo a buscar camembert—. Como si esa vez de Papá Lobo-Suegro no hubieras tenido suficiente

—No digas eso. Además, recuerda que rechace a Marinette

«Si tan solo supieras que rechazaste a Ladybug en estos momentos te estarías retorciendo de la vergüenza» pensó el pequeño kwami con malicia y se comió el pedazo de queso de un bocado

Adrien se acercó a su escritorio y encendió su computadora para ver las noticias. En cuanto la encendió apareció la fotografía de su madre, cada día la extrañaba más y en ese día mucho más. A pesar de no tenerla, tenía a alguien especial que la consideraba una segunda madre. Se levantó de un salto, tomó a Plaga y salió al jardín.

El auto de los Agreste entró a la mansión. Los tres adultos salieron del vehículo e ingresaron al lugar.

—Nathalie, ve a revisar que Adrien esté bien

—No es necesario, padre

Los tres adultos se volvieron hacia donde escucharon al chico.

—Adrien ¿qué haces sucio de tierra? Tienes suerte de que nadie te vea, pero esa no es la apariencia que debe de mostrar un Agreste…

—Lo siento padre, solo fui rápido al jardín

—¿Para qué?

—Esto

De detrás de su espalda sacó un ramo de girasoles, la cual se notaba enseguida que no provenía de una florería por lo simple y algo torpe que se veía. Adrien pasó junto a su padre, acercándose a Nathalie y se las tendió.

—Feliz Día de las Madres, Nathalie

Los tres adultos, que por lo general siempre tienen una expresión seria, no pudieron evitar ocultar su asombro ante el gesto del chico. Nathalie aceptó las flores, iba a preguntarle a Adrien él porque, pero el chico se le adelantó.

—Tu siempre has estado siempre a mi lado, cuidándome y queriéndome, aunque claro a tu manera. Y ahora que mi mamá no está, eres lo más cercano a ella. No estoy reemplazando a mi madre; para mí, eres mi segunda madre —y sin más, abrazó a la mujer

Por lo general, debido a su trabajo y porque era la imagen que debía proyectar, no demostraba sus emociones ni siquiera hacía Adrien; pero al escuchar esas palabras y el recibir ese hermoso regalo que le dio, hizo que esta vez salieran. Abrazó al chico y empezó a llorar por la emoción.

—Muchas gracias, Adrien

A pesar de haber de que el día fue frustrado por el ataque de Hawk Moth, para los héroes de París y sus familias fue un gran Día de las Madres.


	2. Primer Día de las Madres

Si algo caracterizaba sobremanera a Keith es que era alguien de poca paciencia. Llevaba una hora buscando a sus amigos y nos los encontraba en ninguna parte del cuartel galáctico Garrison. Le había preguntado a varios oficiales y cadetes sobre ellos, pero ninguno pudo responderle. Incluso se topó con gente de la coalición y de la Espada de Marmora, pero nada. Ya iba a rendirse cuando vio a Pidge corriendo por el pasillo con algunos artefactos electrónicos en sus brazos, seguida por el robot Dizer. Arqueó una ceja, preguntándose qué clase de proyecto estaba haciendo la chica esta vez, pero también se alivió de al fin encontrar a uno de los paladines, así que la siguió.

Se sorprendió de ver qué Pidge y Dizer no se dirigían a uno de los talleres, sino a una de las salas de descanso. Entró y vio que en el lugar también estaban Lance y Hunk, pero haciendo cosas que nunca creyó verlos hacer, incluida Pidge: la chica estaba reparando o construyendo desde cero una cámara fotográfica. Lance estaba haciendo cerámica y Hunk bordando algo.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntó Keith a sus amigos

—¡Oh, hola Keith! —saludó Pidge y siguió con lo suyo

—¿Qué te parece que estamos haciendo, greñudo? —preguntó Lance con sarcasmo sin mirar al chico

—¿Algún pasatiempo que no sabía que tenían?

—¡No! ¿Qué no sabes qué día es hoy?

—Uh… ¿viernes?

—Por amor de…

—Lo que Lance intenta decirte —interrumpió Hunk—, es que estamos haciéndole un regalo a nuestras madres. Hoy es Día de las Madres

Keith se sorprendió. Día de las Madres… él nunca lo había celebrado por obvias razones: nunca había tenido a su mamá a su lado hasta que la encontró en el espacio, así que ese día, para no sentirse mal por no tener mamá, se lo celebraba a su padre, además del Día del Padre.

—¿Qué? ¿No vas hacerle algo a tu mamá galra o es que ellos no lo celebran? —preguntó Lance, aún sin mirarlo

—No sé si ellos también lo celebran —contestó Keith—, pero nunca lo había celebrado. No conocí a mi madre sino hasta ahora que la encontré

Lance, Hunk y Pidge levantaron la mirada de sus regalos y miraron apenados a su líder. Habían olvidado de que, antes de volverse paladines de Voltron, habían creído que Keith era huérfano.

—Keith…

—No hables Lance —el chico se dio la vuelta con la intención de irse—. Los dejó terminar sus regalos —y salió de la sala

—Bien hecho, genio —reclamó Pidge

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo olvide por completo!

—¿Creen que deberíamos ir a buscarlo y hablar con él? —sugirió Hunk

—Creo que no será suficiente con nosotros. —contestó Pidge. De pronto tuvo una idea—. Pero sé quién puede ayudarnos. La única persona a la que Keith escuchará sin problemas

Lance y Hunk le sonrieron a la chica, sabían exactamente de quién hablaba.

=====VTVTVTVTVT=====

—Entonces eso fue lo que pasó —dijo Shiro, después de escuchar a los paladines.

Antes de encontrarse a los chicos, Shiro había visto pasar a Keith de lejos y alcanzó a ver que en su rostro había una expresión de molestia, pero una que no había visto desde que el chico era un niño.

—Así que ¿nos ayudarás? —preguntó Pidge—. Tienes que reconocer que eres el **único **a quien Keith escucha…

—Y que no te dispara sino le dices lo que quiere escuchar —interrumpió Lance

Hunk le dio un codazo en sus costillas para callarlo. Shiro era la única persona que conocía bien a Keith desde que era un niño y eso fue gracias a que lo ayudó y apoyó cuando nadie más lo hizo y se quedó solo tras el fallecimiento de su padre. Así que era natural que los paladines le pidieran ese favor.

—Está bien, iré a hablar con Keith —los chicos se alegraron de escuchar eso del capitán de la Atlas—. Y después con Krolia

Eso último tomó por sorpresa a los paladines.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Lance

—Dicen que tienen una sorpresa para sus madres ¿no? ¿Cómo le dijiste Lance? "Sorpresa Paladín" y me parece que lo correcto es que **todos **participen, a pesar de que Keith no sabe y es su primera celebración del Día de las Madres y también de Krolia. También así ella aprende una de las costumbres de la tierra

—Ahora que lo dices, tienes razón —dijo Pidge

—Entonces haré algunos cambios en el pastel y la comida de la fiesta —dijo Hunk

—Solo espero que esto no termine mal —comentó Lance

Shiro le sonrió a los chicos y salió del centro de mando de la Atlas a buscar a su mano derecha.

=====VTVTVTVTVT=====

Keith estaba recostado sobre el hocico del León Negro mirando al cielo y con Cosmo dormitando junto a él. No podía dejar de pensar en la fecha que era y después de ver a sus amigos hacerles regalos a sus respectivas madres lo dejaron con varias preguntas: ¿Debería hacerle algo a Krolia? ¿Qué acostumbran los galras a recibir de regalo? ¿Ellos también tienen días festivos? ¿Qué podría gustarle a su mamá? Esa última pregunta tenía a su cerebro trabajando más; a pesar de haber pasado dos años con su madre en el Abismo Cuántico y usaron ese tiempo para conocerse, sentía que no había sido suficiente y que le falta más por conocer de Krolia.

—Quien no te conozca nunca sabría dónde encontrarte

Keith se incorporó al reconocer esa voz y volteó hacia su izquierda, sonriéndole al recién llegado.

—Me alegra mucho saber que me conoces muy bien, Shiro

El mayor le sonrió al azabache y se sentó junto a él, mirando hacia el paisaje que tenían enfrente.

—Eres importante para mí, Keith. Por eso es que te conozco bien —dijo Shiro, mirando al chico a los ojos

Keith sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente, por lo que desvió la mirada para que el otro no lo notara.

—¿Por qué me estabas buscando?

—Los muchachos me contaron lo que pasó hace rato que los encontraste ocupados con sus regalos

—Oh… Eso

—Keith, sé que este día te pone incómodo porque no tenías a quien celebrarle. Y ahora que la tienes te preocupa no hacerlo bien

Keith soltó una pequeña risa antes de hablar.

—A veces me asusta que me conozcas tan bien. Me hace pensar que lees mi mente o algo así, que no puedo ocultarte nada

—Y eso me ayuda a poder apoyarte en todo lo que pueda. Keith —tomó la mano del chico con su prótesis, haciendo que el azabache lo mirara—, sé que no es fácil para ti exteriorizar tus emociones y más a la gente que acabas de conocer. Me dijiste que Krolia te reconoció cuando se encontraron y te dijo que nunca te olvidó. Así que no te preocupes con darle un gran regalo o hacerle una fiesta, aprovecha este día para demostrarle lo mucho que la amas, a pesar de que hace poco regreso a tu vida, y qué harías cualquier cosa por recuperar ese tiempo perdido.

El chico miró fijamente al mayor. Esa era una de las cosas por las cuales quería a Shiro: ya fuera en combate o cosas triviales de la vida, el hombre siempre sabía exactamente qué decir y el hecho de tenderle la mano a quien lo necesita sin esperar nada a cambio.

«Por eso te amo, Shiro. Aunque este no sea el lugar ni el momento para hacértelo saber» pensó Keith con una sonrisa

Soltó su mano del agarre del mayor. El capital de la Atlas le tomó por sorpresa ese gesto del menor, pero se tranquilizó al sentir los brazos del azabache abrazarlo por la cintura. Shiro le correspondió el gesto abrazándolo del mismo modo.

«Eres la persona que más amo en este mundo, Keith. Así que siempre estaré a tu lado, aún si algún día encuentras la felicidad en compañía de otra persona que no sea yo» pensó Shiro

Ambos líderes no supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron abrazados, pero ese momento se cortó cuando Cosmo se interpuso entre ellos. Shiro y Keith se rieron al ver los intentos del lobo cósmico que obviamente exigía la atención de los dos hombres.

—Gracias, Shiro —dijo Keith, acariciando a Cosmo detrás de las orejas

—De nada, Keith —contestó Shiro, acariciando el lomo del lobo

—Creo que ya sé que haré

—Entonces date prisa. Los muchachos les harán una fiesta a sus madres en la noche y sería bueno que tú y Krolia fuera

—¿Aún si no ayude en nada?

—Todos entienden la razón por la que no le tomaste importancia a este día, así que quisieron ayudarte

—¿Hasta Lance?

—Hasta Lance

Keith soltó una risita al imaginarse la cara de resignación que debió de haber puesto el moreno al terminar accediendo hacer algo por él. Ambos hombres se pusieron de pie, Cosmo se puso entre ellos haciendo que sus manos quedarán sobre su lomo. Antes de que alguno de los dos se diera cuenta, Cosmo los teletransportó del hocico del León Negro a estar a unos metros de las patas delanteras del león.

—Creo que Cosmo notó tu ánimo y quiso ayudarte a empezar

—Así parece

Salieron del muelle del León Negro y Keith empezó a buscar en la base a la única persona que podía hablarle más a fondo sobre su madre. Llegó a un punto en el que comenzó a correr por los pasillos y a no fijarse por dónde iba, tanto así que al llegar a una esquina chocó con alguien y terminó en el suelo.

—Lo siento…

—¿Keith?

El chico levantó la mirada y se alegró de ver que se topó con quien buscaba.

—¡Kolivan! —el azabache se levantó y estaba por hablar cuando vio aparecer detrás del galra a quien menos se lo esperaba—. ¡Mamá!

—Keith ¿todo está bien? —preguntó preocupada Krolia

El chico se puso de pie e hizo lo posible por no mostrarse tenso.

«¿¡Ahora cómo rayos hablo con Kolivan sin que mamá se entere!?»

—Yo, uh… necesito hablar con Kolivan, es todo

—¿Es algo sobre la Espada o algo más importante? Porque igual lo puedes hablar conmigo

—Uh… no es eso. Es algo más…

«¡Soy pésimo en esto! ¡Me va a descubrir!»

—Krolia

Los tres marmorianos voltearon al llamado y Keith tuvo que contener una sonrisa al ver quien era.

«¡Salvado! ¡Gracias, Shiro!»

—Aquí estás, te estaba buscando —dijo el hombre—. Necesito hablar contigo ¿tienes un momento?

—Sí, claro. Keith, Kolivan. Enseguida regreso —dijo la mujer y se fue con Shiro

En cuanto perdió de vista a su mamá y a Shiro, Keith suspiró aliviado llamando la atención del galra por esa reacción. El chico miró a su alrededor asegurándose de que no hubiera moros en la costa y le pidió a Kolivan hablar en privado. Ambos galras entraron a una oficina desocupada y, con la mayor vergüenza que Keith nunca creyó que podría sentir, le contó todo sobre la costumbre terrestre de celebrar a las madres ese día y le pidió que le hablara más sobre Krolia para así saber que hacerle ese día.

Cuando terminó de hablar, el azabache no se sorprendió de ver la confusión en el rostro del líder de la Espada de Marmora ante semejante petición y situación. Lo que no notó en el rostro de su superior fue la comprensión.

Kolivan ya sabía, desde antes de conocerlo, que Keith era hijo de Krolia. Ella misma se lo contó todo cuando se reportó al cuartel de la Espada después de varios años sin saber nada de ella: como terminó varada en la tierra, el descubrimiento del León Azul en ese planeta, su pareja terrícola, su hijo, la razón por la que tuvo que irse y porque no los trajo con ella a la base. Gracias a esa información pudo reconocer a Keith la primera vez que se vieron y más cuando vio que tenía el cuchillo de su segunda al mando; él mismo se lo entregó a Krolia cuando entró a las filas de la Espada de Marmora. No le había dicho nada al chico en cuanto esté entró a la base junto con Shiro porque, además de ser el único de los marmorianos que conocía su origen, era la primera vez que se veían por lo que supuso que Keith no le hubiera creído.

Keith esperaba a que Kolivan le dijera algo, pero el galra seguía en silencio y eso lo ponía nervioso.

—Eh… ¿Kolivan?

—¿Uh? Lo siento, Keith. Entonces ¿qué quieres saber sobre Krolia? Creí que ya se habían conocido lo suficiente mientras estuvieron en el Abismo Cuántico

—¿Cómo…?

—Ella me lo dijo después de que me rescataron y ambos fuimos a buscar a los que quedaban de la Espada de Marmora

—Ah, era obvio. ¿Entonces?

—Esas cosas nunca lo ha pensado Krolia. Casi toda su vida la ha dedicado a la Espada y a la guerra, por lo que eso que dices que son comunes en las madres terrestres nunca le ha mostrado interés o que llegará siquiera a pensarlo. —Keith bajó la cabeza decepcionado por la información—, pero lo único que nunca se cansa de repetir, es que lamenta haberse perdido parte de tu vida y que, si ella pudiera, regresaría en el tiempo para poder estar a tu lado y de tu padre.

Keith sonrió́. Desde niño siempre había deseado que su madre estuviera con él; había anhelado el amor de una madre e incluso le preguntó una vez a su padre si tendría una nueva mamá.

—_Tu madre fue, es y será́ la única mujer a quien amo_—era la respuesta que siempre le daba su padre

Tenía excelentes recuerdos de él y fotografías... Eso último hizo que el paladín rojo tuviera una idea.

—¡Ya sé hacer! —exclamó emocionado Keith y dejándose llevar por sus emociones, abrazó a Kolivan —. ¡Gracias!

El galra se quedó́ inmóvil ante la repentina acción del chico. No lo apartó, pero tampoco le correspondió́ el gesto, era la primera vez que alguien lo abrazaba. Unos segundos después, Keith se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo; se sonrojó de golpe y se apartó́ de Kolivan, temiendo que este le fuera hacer o decir algo ante semejante acción.

—Yo... ¡lo siento! No sé qué me paso...

—Tranquilo, no fue nada

—Yo... creo que mejor me voy. Gracias otra vez por tu ayuda, Kolivan

—De nada, Keith

El chico salió́ rápido de la oficina sin darse cuenta de que Kolivan le había sonreído por el abrazo.

—Krolia en verdad tiene suerte de tener un hijo como tú, Keith

=====VTVTVTVTVT=====

Si usar la aero-moto del Cuartel le provocó nostalgia, ahora regresar a la vieja choza donde estuvo viviendo después de ser expulsado, hizo que los recuerdos se agolparan en su mente. Se quitó́ los googles y bajó del vehículo.

Observó el lugar, estaba en mal estado debido a su abandono. Keith caminó hacia la choza, acercó una mano a la puerta, teniendo cuidado ya que se podría caer debido a su mal estado, la abrió. El polvo acumulado y la tierra que se filtró por las ventanas abiertas se sintió en el aire. Keith tosió, sacó de su bolsillo un paliacate, se lo ató al rostro cubriéndose la mitad del rostro y entró a la choza.

Si no mal recordaba cómo había dejado todo en ese lugar, antes de irse con Shiro y los demás a buscar el origen de una extraña energía en el desierto (la cual resultó ser el León Azul), encontraría lo que buscaba rápidamente. Entró a lo que fue su habitación; el polvo cubría todo lo que había en el lugar. Presionó el interruptor de la luz que estaba junto a la puerta, pero está no encendió y no era para menos. Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una linterna y la encendió. Iluminó el lugar y vio que en el suelo había un par de escorpiones, debía tener cuidado. Sacó el cuchillo de la Espada y con este quitó a los bichos de su camino. Fue al armario y abrió la puerta. Revisó el suelo con la luz de la linterna, al ver que no había más escorpiones, se hincó frente a la caja que estaba en el suelo. La abrió con el cuchillo y revisó su contenido con la linterna, al ver que no había nada peligroso, guardó el cuchillo y con esa mano libre buscó dentro de esta.

Como supuso, no le tomó mucho tiempo encontrar lo que buscaba. Lo recargó en una de sus rodillas y lo abrió para asegurarse de que aún estuviera en buenas condiciones, sonrió al ver que así era. Cerró la caja, se puso de pie, cerró el armario y salió de la choza hacia la aero-moto. Guardó con cuidado lo que encontró dentro de un compartimiento debajo del asiento; tendría que arreglarlo un poco antes de dárselo a su madre. Subió al vehículo y regresó al cuartel galáctico.

=====VTVTVTVTVT=====

—Si se supone que es una sorpresa ¿por qué me lo dices? —preguntó Krolia

—Porque como es la primera vez que celebrarás una festividad terrestre, y no la conoces, es para que no te exaltes pensando que se trata de otra cosa —explicó Shiro

Ambos estaban conversando en la oficina del segundo. El ex-paladín había seguido a Keith en su búsqueda por todo el cuartel; cuando vio que estaba teniendo problemas para encontrar una excusa para hablar a solas con Kolivan, fue que decidió "ayudarle" a alejar a Krolia de ahí y pudiera conversar con el garla sin problemas. Eso también le ayudó porque tenía la intención de hablar con ella y explicarle un poco más sobre la costumbre terrestre del Día de las Madres.

—¿También me dirás que es lo que planea hacer Keith para… celebrarme ese Día de las Madres?

—No, porque no tengo idea de qué está planeando. Solo me dijo que se le ocurrió algo, pero no la compartió

—Entiendo

A pesar de tener una expresión seria, Shiro pudo darse cuenta del brillo en los ojos de Krolia. La mujer estaba feliz de saber que su hijo estaba pensando hacer algo que le demostrara que la amaba, a pesar de llevar poco tiempo de reencontrarse después de todo ese tiempo.

El capitán de la Atlas iba a decir algo, pero de repente se escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta. Shiro dio permiso de pasar y vio asomarse a la paladín verde.

—Hola Pidge ¿qué sucede?

—Hola Shiro, nosotros… —entonces la chica se percató de la presencia de la galra y se tensó— uh… solo… quería…

—Tranquila, Pidge —dijo Krolia con una sonrisa—. Sé lo de la fiesta y ya estoy al corriente sobre eso del Día de las Madres

—¡Oh! ¿Le contaste? ¡Shiro, arruinaste la sorpresa! ¡Y eso es algo típico de Lance!

—Lo siento, Pidge

—Olvídalo. Bueno, entonces vamos

La chica salió de la oficina, pero sin cerrar la puerta. Shiro y Krolia fueron detrás de ella, pero al salir se sorprendieron de ver que Pidge ya no estaba. En el camino se encontraron con las mamás de Pidge, Lance y Hunk; ellas les dijeron que sus hijos les pidieron que fueran a la sala de estar principal, pero no les dijeron para qué. Shiro y Krolia se sonrieron, sabiendo que estaban tramando los paladines, pero ellos tampoco dijeron nada, solo les pidieron que los siguieran.

Llegaron al lugar de la reunión. Colleen abrió la puerta y vieron que el lugar estaba a oscuras. Las mujeres entraron y Shiro detrás de ellas, una vez dentro se escucharon unos pequeños cohetes y las luces se encendieron.

—¡Feliz Día de las Madres!

Una vez pasado el susto, los adultos miraron el lugar y vieron a los paladines sonreírles y con un regalo en las manos, pero también se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solos. Las familias de los tres paladines estaban presentes. Pidge, Lance y Hunk se acercaron a sus madres, las abrazaron, felicitaron y entregaron sus regalos seguidos por los demás miembros de sus respectivas familias.

Krolia buscó entre la gente a Keith, pero no lo encontró. Shiro al ver la expresión de preocupación de la galra también buscó con la mirada al chico, pero nada.

—Keith ¿dónde estás? —se preguntó Shiro en voz alta

El chico estaba corriendo por los pasillos del cuartel galáctico. Había ido a la sala donde encontró a sus amigos haciendo los regalos para pedirles ayuda para arreglar el suyo, pero se frustró al ver que ya no estaban, así que lo hizo él mismo esperando que no le quedara mal. En cuanto terminó, salió corriendo otra vez a buscar donde sería la fiesta; había olvidado preguntarle eso a Shiro.

—Con todas estas vueltas estoy seguro de que ya conozco el cuartel —comentó Keith para sí mismo

Miró por el pasillo de su derecha al pasar, se detuvo de golpe y regresó sobre sus pasos. Vio a Shiro con su mamá y las de sus amigos entrar a la sala de estar principal y escuchó el grito de «¡Feliz Día de las Madres!». Gruñó molesto porque estaba llegando tarde y reanudó su andar. Ya iba a llegar, pero de pronto sintió que pisaba algo resbaladizo, perdió el equilibrio y patinó por el pasillo.

En la sala, todos escucharon el grito. Krolia, al ser la que estaba más cerca de la puerta, se asomó a ver qué pasaba. Justo cuando la abrió vio pasar a Keith, pero siguiéndose de largo y en seguida se escuchó un fuerte golpe. Salió de la sala y vio a su hijo contra la pared y cayendo de sentón.

—¡Keith! —exclamó preocupada la galra y fue a ayudarlo

Shiro también salió a ver si el chico estaba bien. Keith se acomodó en el suelo y se llevó una mano a la espalda, donde sintió peor el golpe.

—Keith ¿estás bien? ¿No te lastimaste?

—Tranquila, mamá. Estoy bien —contestó el chico

—Oigan ¿que no se supone que lo del resbalón era cosa de altéanos ancianos? —comentó con burla Lance desde la puerta

Pidge y Hunk le dieron un codazo cada uno para que el moreno se callara. La chica revisó el piso y vio un largo rastro de aceite y del otro lado del pasillo a Slav disculpándose, además hacer sus acostumbradas teorías de realidades alternas.

Krolia ayudó a su hijo a levantarse y Shiro recogió el regalo de Keith, asegurándose de que estuviera bien. Se lo dio al chico, quien se sonrojándose leventemente, se lo quitó a Shiro y lo ocultó tras su espalda por la pena, a lo cual el mayor sonrió enternecido por la actitud.

Todavía apenado, Keith mostró el regalo y se lo dio a su mamá. Era un paquete rectangular, del tamaño de un libro, envuelto en papel morado oscuro con un lazo azul marino, los colores de la Espada de Marmora.

—Feliz Día de las Madres, mamá —deseo Keith

Krolia sonrió. Acepto el regalo y abrazó a su hijo.

—Gracias Keith

El chico sonrió y respondió el gesto. Después de unos minutos se soltaron y entraron a la sala para comenzar la fiesta. Unos minutos después de que la fiesta empezó llegaron Allura y Coran, ambos con fotografías de sus respectivas madres. Lance les había contado sobre esa costumbre terrestre y también los invitó para que en ese día recordarán a sus mamás. Del bolsillo de su pantalón, Keith sacó una vieja fotografía de Shiro con sus padres. El capitán de la Atlas iba a preguntarle qué de dónde lo había sacado y el chico se le adelantó contestándole que había pasado a su habitación antes de ir a buscar el regalo para Krolia.

Llegó el momento de que las mamás abrieran sus regalos. Las familias se agruparon en diferentes partes de la sala. Krolia, Keith y Shiro se apartaron un poco de los demás. La galra abrió su regalo, era un viejo álbum de fotografías que en la portada decía "Familia Kogane".

—Querías saber un poco más de mi vida y de papá así que… esto fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió

—Muchas gracias Keith, de verdad

Krolia lo abrió y empezó a ver las fotografías. Shiro también se acercó y al verlo Keith se apenó. Una cosa era que el hombre lo conociera desde niño, pero otra **muy diferente **es que conociera cosas de cuando era más pequeño y que me daba vergüenza que supiera, porque en el álbum había fotos que consideraba sumamente vergonzosas y con las risas de ambos adultos lo comprobó.

Solo pudieron ver cinco páginas ya que la fiesta continuó, así que Krolia vería las demás fotos con Keith más tarde.

—Es un gesto muy lindo de tu parte Keith. Me gustó mucho

—Me alegra oírlo mamá

—Aunque había otra cosa que me hubiera gustado recibir

Eso sorprendió a Keith ¿no le había dicho Kolivan que no?

—¿Cómo qué?

—Que me hubieras dicho que tú y Shiro ya eran pareja o algo así.

Ambos hombres se pusieron rojos a más no poder por las palabras de la galra.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó avergonzado Keith, llamando la atención de los presentes y la risa de Krolia.

Lance iba a preguntar, pero Allura se lo impidió tapándole la boca con una mano. Pidge y Hunk se miraron y se rieron, al ver las caras de ambos líderes tuvieron una idea de que pudo haberles dicho Krolia y también lo pensaron por cómo se trataban Keith y Shiro mutuamente. Y en cuanto a los aludidos… era algo que mejor lo conversarían más tarde y en **total** privacidad.

Con todo lo que pasaron ese día, y después de mucho tiempo de estar en el espacio y de ser los paladines de Voltron, había sido un gran Día de las Madres.


End file.
